Naruto do Sharingan em DxD
by Igor Namikaze
Summary: Um final diferente, Sasuke morre na batalha final, Naruto é obrigado a roubar os poderes dele para libertar os outros, o tempo passa ele treina e no final da luta na lua, técnicas de tempo/espaço se desestabilizam e manda nosso herói para outro mundo onde ele encontra novas lutas e aventuras


**Naruto Sharingan fazer em DxD**

Depois da do final da quarta guerra ninja Naruto tinha sido forçado a matar seu melhor amigo, e pegar seus olhos para libertar todos do Tsukuyumi Infinito, ele o fez, claro depois de fazer isso sua personalidade mudou um pouco, ele precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, então ele pegou a Gumbai de Madara (ela é muito útil) e a kusanagi de Sasuke, com calças pretas, botas de combate que iam ate sua panturilha, camisa de molha shinobi, uma jaqueta preta com mangas longas, e uma capa preta com gola alta que cobria parte inferior do seu rosto e com a Gumbai amarada nas costas(capa igual a de obito com estava usando na guerra porem com mangas curtas, hn muito parecido com madara quando ele desertou de Konoha no tempo de Hashirama)e com o Sharigan ativado saiu numa viagem de treinamento, para dominar seus novos poderes Sharingan e o presente Son Goku(Lava), Shukaku(Magnetismo/areia) e Kurama (sensor e aumentou suas reservas a nível bijuu e aumentou sua taxa de regeneração), todos os bijus foram livres e esses deixaram alguns poderes úteis pra ele, Tsunade concordou então ele saiu por dois anos, 4 meses no deserto com Gaara e e com muitos Clones de sombra dominou a areia quase a nível do Próprio Gaara, logo depois ele foi para a casa de suas convocações e nos próximos 4 meses ele aprendeu o básico com as espadas e alguns jutsu fuuton e mesmo alguns genjutsu Sharingan que ele havia pegado da biblioteca Uchiha e fuinjutsu, quando terminou ele foi para Mizu, pediu Mei para ensiná-lo o lançamento de lava assim passou 8 meses La, aprendeu a dominar o elemento terra e Fogo e logo depois lava levou 6 meses para dominar os três, e nesse tempo ele perdeu sua virgindade com ela também, depois de dominá-los ele e Chojurou começaram a treinar espadas ajudando ele com a Gumbai e Kusanagi, assim nos próximos 8 meses ele estava treinando Taijutsu e descobrindo os poderes do Mangekyo, ele descobriu que podia usar o tsukuiymi, Kamui e Susanoo, mas não o Amaterasu que ele achou estranho porque Sasuke podia usá-lo mas deixou para La, treinou nesses aspectos nos oito meses, mas também estudando ninjutsu e como criá-los, quando estava para voltar pra Konoha, ele recebe uma intimação falando que a lua estava caindo e precisava de sua ajuda, ele então usou o Kamui e foi para Konoha depois de uma pequena boas vindas de volta, ele foi para achar a Irma de Hinata, através de seu modo sensor ele foi capaz de localizar para onde estavam indo e junto com Sai, Shikamaru e Sakura, eles foram buscá-la ele acabaram por achar um portal feito por uma técnica de espaço/tempo que levaram eles para lua, onde eles descobriram o homem que estava tentando destruir tudo estava ele foi atrás dele enquanto os outros foram atrás da pequena Hanabi, depois de muita luta ele cortou a lua ao meio enquanto campo com cinqüenta Rasen Shuriken combinado com lava e senjutsu ele destruiu ¼ da lua matando Toneri também e parando a lua de cair seus companheiros já tinham saído e ele estava indo passando pelo portal quando o tiro poderoso atingiu a lua (o Raikage tinha atirado), o portal se desestabilizou e ele tentou passar a força usando kamui reforçando com senjutsu, mas algo deu errado e ele só sentiu dor depois por alguns segundos ele jurou que tinha visto algo muito grande e vermelho, mas ele perdeu a consciência quando acordou, ele percebeu que estava em seu corpo de 16 anos (Ele tinha 19 la...e uma obs Naruto não perdeu seu braço..e uma pergunta se todos no anima/manga Naruto tinha células de hashirama podia controlar a madeira, então porque Naruto nao pode? ele tem um braço inteiro feito dessas células depois de tudo...) em um quarto apenas de boxes e com algumas bandagens em seu peito, com suas espadas encostadas na parede e suas roupas dobradas numa cadeira próxima, ele ativou seu modo sensor e percebeu que tinha algumas pessoas próximas, mas não sentia chackra neles, teorias já começavam a jogar em sua mente de onde ele estava, depois de alguns minutos duas meninas entraram uma ruiva linda com olhos verdes azulados vestindo uma roupa parecendo algum uniforme e a outra era uma morena com uma rabo de cavalo longo com olhos violetas vestido o mesmo uniforme.

"vejo que você já esta acordado" Rias disse

"Ara ara bucho eu disse que não ia demorar, você mesma viu como rápido ele estava se curando" disse Akeno, ela estava olhando de um jeito muito estranho para o loiro " _sim essa super cura fufufufu se eu conseguir seduzi-lo vai ser muito interessante para jogar"_ pensou ela lambeu os lábios inconscientemente olhando para o corpo dele.

"hn... não querendo ser rude, mas quem são vocês e onde estou?" Perguntou Naruto, ele por algum motivo sentiu-se nervoso e um pouco excitado " _estranho de onde veio isso?... não importa preciso saber o que aconteceu depois que eu passei naquele portal"_

"Eu sou Rias Gremory e essa do meu lado é Akeno Himejima, você esta em um quarto no clube de pesquisa oculta em Kuoh academy, você literalmente caiu aqui atravessando o telhado e bem, você praticamente curou por si mesmo numa taxa muito rápida nos so limpamos suas feridas, isso foi 4 horas atrás, desde então você estava dormindo, se não se importa, eu gostaria de saber quem é você? e se você se lembra como você chegou aqui" Rias disse com um pouco de desconfiança e interesse, ela sentiu que ele era humano e que tinha uma aura forte diferente dos humanos que ela já viu, Koneko disse que sentiu chackra em seu corpo,muito, muito dele, e que isso estava o curando automaticamente, ela testou suas peças para ver seu valor e por algum motivo só seu bispo mutante restante que conseguiria reencarná-lo parece que ele tinha uma afinidade para ser um bispo(sim eu quero ele como um bispo e só um bispo normal não daria conta dele então eu fiz com que Rias tivesse dois bispos mutante nessa historia), mas ela resolveu esperar para ver quem era ele e se ele era confiável, se fosse então ela faria dele seu bispo, e que ele seria de valor inestimável contra Riser...

"Hn, eu vejo desculpe pelo seu telhado, meu nome é Naruto Namikaze eu me lembro de lutar com toneri na lua e quando eu estava passado pelo portal pra voltar para terra aconteceu uma grande explosão e eu tive que tentar escapar usando uma técnica minha de tempo e espaço, mas algo deu errado e depois eu só senti muita dor, e agora eu estou aqui, hn diga você já ouviu falar das nações elementares?" Naruto disse sincero, ele agora é muito conhecido pelo mundo, e as pessoas já o conhecem apenas por seu nome se elas não o conhecem seu nom, então uma das suas teorias pode estar certo, depois que foi revelado que ele era filho do Quarto todo mundo o chamava de Namikaze e já que combina ele resolveu deixar por isso mesmo principalmente depois que ele descobriu aquilo...

"Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar realmente, bem talvez você não seja dessa dimensão você disse que usou essa sua técnica de teletransporte em conjunta com outra pode ter causado alguma reação estranha, diga-me você já ouviu falar sobre o Japão, Europa, ou melhor, você já ouviu falar sobre demônios, anjos ou anjos caídos?" Rias falou seria, mas por dentro ela estava pulando de alegria, por que? Ora para passar pela Garp dimensional precisa ser muito forte ou o corpo muito forte, se ele passou La, e então ele é forte e ela tem uma peça que pode reencarná-lo, se ela consegue convencê-lo Riser não iria ter chance.

Akeno estava com uma cara seria e um pequeno rubor em seu rosto, desde quando ele falou sobre dor ela se tornou ainda mais interessada e ela tinha um instinto que dizia a ela que isso ia ser muito interessante, _e se ele é de outra dimensão então talvez ele tem alguns truques de La que eu não conheço fufufufufu_ .

"Eu já desconfiava disso realmente, quando acordei eu não senti chackra nas pessoas e para falar a verdade a atmosfera mesmo é diferente parece mais... poluída eu acho e Não nunca ouvi desses lugares, sobre demônios, anjos e anjos caídos eu já ouvi um pouco, mas só um pouco desde que eu nunca gostei ou acreditei sobre religião" Naruto disse, _hn porque ela diria sobre isso? Talvez exista deles por aqui hehe talvez seja interessante seria agradável ter uma boa luta por aqui, desde da luta contra Sasuke não luto com ninguém com tudo_.

Rias começou a explicar tudo sobre a Guerra, demônios, anjos caídos e anjos, sobre ela ser um demônio alta classe, sobre os Peças mal, sobre Akeno ser sua rainha, e sobre Gremory tratar sua nobreza como família, sobre os jogos de classificação, sobre as outras facções uqe existem, falou sobre como o mundo funcionava e que a escola, ela pediu ele para falar um pouco sobre seu mundo, ele falou sobre os shinobis e as cinco grandes nações como o mundo era cercado por ódio e um resumo sobre a guerra que forçou todos eles se unirem e ele e seu melhor amigo liderou a frente do exercito e tiveram que se superar para vencer no final, ele não lhes deu os detalhes sobre o Rikudou Sennin, Kaguya e ele e sasuke sendo a reencarnação dos filhos do velho, mas lhe deu um resumo, disse que depois da guerra ele saiu para treinar, mas não disse que ele tinha matado sasuke, e falou sobre toneri querendo derrubar a lua na terra, e como a lua foi provável destruída e desestabilizou o portal quando ele estava passando.

No final Rias propôs a ele sobre se tornar parte de sua nobreza como seu bispo mutante ele aceitou porque ele realmente gostava de lutar com pessoas fortes, Rias fez o Ritual o transformou em seu bispo

Ela apresentou ele para o resto de sua nobreza, se passavam os dias e ele ficava no clube, enquanto o irmão de Rias preparava os documentos falso para ele, ele se dava bem com Akeno, e também com Yuuto, Koneko sempre lhe dava olhares desconfiados, ele começou a ir para a escola no segundo ano junto com Rias e Akeno, depois das pessoas verem como ele era educado e sempre estava com Yuuto ou Rias e as vezes eles viam Akeno abraçar ele, assim começaram a chamar ele e Yuuto de Príncipes da escola, mas como ele tinha um corpo mais musculoso e seu cabelo selvagem, eles tinha mais fãs ainda mais que Yuuto, ele vestiu o uniforme com gola alta e tinha um zíper e fechava sobre seu rosto que junto com suas franjas de cabelo laterais (igual a minato) ele escondeu sua marcas suínas por um tempo, e as meninas começaram a chamar ele de tímido, e acharam bonito suas marcas de nascença, e um dia Akeno acariciou elas em publico o que acabou fazendo as pessoas descobrissem que eram sensíveis, por que ele acabou ronrorando na Mao dela, e sempre as meninas na escola pedia para tocar as marcas em seu rosto ele ia corar, assim ele foi chamado de príncipe tímido.

Como um diabo ele fazia muitos contratos, muitas clientes descobriram que ele poderia fazer uma ilusão muito forte e fazer durar com 4 dias ( ele ficou muito bom em genjutsu, e com suas reservas+EMS+ser um senju...)muitas pessoas queriam que ele fazia um mundo só deles, sejam pervertidos, sejam para ser meninas mágicas, ou ser o rei do mundo ele poderia fazer isso durar 4 dias em sua mente e parecia muito real, ganhou vários contratos assim, quando foram para sua intimação ele conseguiu uma pequena fada que podia teletransportar, assim ele pediu ela para distribuir folhetos em outras cidades e mesmo em alguns outros países, assim ele muitos trabalhos e alguns ele envia clones reforçados, fazendo muitos trabalhos muito bons ele fez um teste e se tornou um diabo de classe media.

Ele também começou a estudar o mundo e como ele funcionava ficou muito surpreso em como avançado era, mas com seu Sharingan e aprendeu muito mais rápido se tornando também o numero um aluno no colégio na frente de Sona e Rias, ele viajou para vários lugares com cassinos famosos e ganhou muito dinheiro,principalmente no poker, e ele queria mais dinheiro então publicou quatro livros Icha Icha no ano em nome de Jiraya, so os seus companheiros de nobreza sabia a verdade que seu padrinho era o autor e ele só republicou, os livros se tornaram uma febre mesmo no submundo, alguns ainda dizem ser a bíblia negra... assim conseguiu comprar uma casa para si mesmo perto da escola a casa tinha 4 quartos 5 banheiros, cozinha, sala, sala de jantar e no porão ele o transformou em uma fonte termal, com fuinjutsu e magia água foi fácil.

Ele mesmo começou fazer um nome pra si mesmo no submundo principalmente por suas habilidades genéticas, quando ele mostrou Rias e sua nobreza sobre suas habilidades eles impressionados e quando eventualmente os Maou aprenderam sobre ele,assim marcaram uma reunião com ele, assim explicou seus poderes mais principalmente sobre o Sharingan, ele não lhes disse tudo mais eles não forçaram muito porque era sempre bom ter um ás na manga, eles ficaram impressionados e disseram que ele tinha potencial para criar e colocar o clã Nimakaze em um dos 72 pilares, depois de alguns testes ele descobriu que poderia copiar magias com facilidade desde que não era genético... Serefal queria casar com ele muito por causa de sua aparência mais também por suas marcas suínas...

Seu relacionamento com o resto da nobreza cresceu e ele ganhou sua confiança, Rias e ele sempre estavam conversando e as vezes ela dava em cima dele, as vezes ela iria pra sua cama para dormir...nua, coisa que acontecia também com Akeno normalmente ela quase sempre dormia com ele as vezes nua como Rias as vezes com pijama sexy, mas nada mais que isso, ele descobriu que ela era Sadista e masoquista e pra surpresa dela ele timidamente admitiu que uma pequena parte dele gostava também, ele gostava de Akeno muito mesmo, muito pra ciúmes de Rias, elas tinham desenvolvido sentimentos por ele, e sempre provocava ele, muito pra ira dos outros homens da escola, enquanto as meninas achavam bonito velo corar, ele estava começando a gostar de ambas as meninas e um de Serafal também, ele gostava de seu jeito.

Ele gostou de seu primeiro ano como demônio, agora ele realmente queria mais lutas no segundo... _Bem vamos ver o que o esse ano tem guardado para nos_.


End file.
